My invention was devised primarily as an entertainment device for persons who are interested in selecting numbers in state lotteries. Such persons use various systems to select (predict) winning lottery numbers, e.g. birthdays, social security number, or wedding anniversaries. I envision a ball-throwing game as an entertaining (enjoyable) method for selecting lottery numbers. My new game can also be used in other ways, e.g. two or more players competing for the highest number of total points, or for the first player to reach a designated number of points. The game might also be used to teach children how to add or subtract numbers.